A Tout le Monde, a Megadeth Fanfic
by ajmaroudas
Summary: After being revived from overdosing drugs Dave Mustaine struggles to stay sober; while trying to patch his relationship up with his wife and band mates/friends.Will he ever get his life on track?


A Tout le Monde, a Megadeth FanFic

(Megadeth lineup: Dave Mustaine; Vocals and Rhythm/Lead guitar, David Ellefson; Bass Guitar, Marty Friedman; Lead Guitar, Nick Menza; Drums and Percussion)

Chapter 1, will he be alright?

February 17, 1993

Doctors rushed Dave into the emergency room on a stretcher; he had just accidentally overdosed on pills after leaving the show he was playing. Dave had struggled with drugs all of his life and this time he has gone overboard.

"Hurry we need to get him in the emergency room now!" shouted a doctor

When they got there they hooked Dave up to a heart monitor and tried desperately to revive him. Just then his heart stopped and died

"NO! NO! GOD DAMMIT!" yelled the doctor, but he refused to give up; then he took a needle with adrenaline and shot it into Dave's body "Come on breath you bastard, don't die on us forever!" and Dave's eyes shot open

"What the hell?" Dave said gasping for air, sweating, and looking around the room to see doctors huddled around him "What the fuck happened to me?"

Then the doctors sighed in relief "You died of an overdose Mr. Mustaine, but this guy revived you" a female doctor said pointing to the male doctor that revived him

"You?" Dave pointed to him

"Yes sir I'm Dr. Metzel, you sure gave us quite the scare there Mr. Mustaine" the doctor said

Dave rubbed his head "Thanks doc. _What was I thinking when I took those pills?" _he thought

Just then David, Marty, Nick, and Dave's wife Pam came rushing into the room

"Dave, you're alright man!" David shouted to his longtime friend and band mate

Pam had tears in her eyes and she went up and hugged Dave so tight like she would never let go "You're such a damn fool! Do you want your kids growing up without their father?" she told him

Dave hugged her back "I'm sorry Pam, I didn't mean for all of this to happen"

"But it all happened just now!" she yelled, still crying "Why did you depend on those drugs, what good will they bring you?"

Dave struggled for an answer "I-I don't know baby, I don't know what I was thinking"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mustaine, could I speak to all of you for a second?" asked Dr. Metzel

"What is it doc, will Dave be ok?" asked Marty

"Yes, yes he will be just fine. But in order for him to make a full recovery, he needs to stay here in the hospital and rest till tomorrow."

Dave sighed "Ok, thanks"

"Good" said Dr. Metzel and he dismissed the other doctors and left the room

"Dave I'm going to head home to our children now, you stay here and rest and I will see you in the morning" Pam said calming down

"Ok honey I love you" Dave said standing up and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek

"I love you too, now get some rest" she said and left the four guys

Dave sat back down on the medical chair, feeling disappointed and angry at himself and was silent for a minute

"Guys I'm real sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Dave apologized

"Hey man don't worry about it, you're fine and nothing else matters." Nick said patting him on the back

"Really, you mean it?"

"Of course, we've all had trouble with the drugs and shit it's not like we don't know your pain. Besides the damage is done" David said

Dave smiled a little thanking god that his band members and friends don't hate him "Thanks guys"

"It's all good brother" Marty said smiling

"C'mon guys let's go and let Dave rest" David told Nick and Marty and they both nodded

"See ya Dave, get better" Nick said and they left the hospital

Later Dave was escorted into another room upstairs by a nurse; the room was kind of small, it had a bed, tv, sink, and a bathroom but it was good enough for one night. The nurse gave Dave some hospital pajamas and told him to put them on. He put the pajamas on and gave them to the nurse; she said she would have them cleaned for him by tomorrow.

When the nurse left Dave crawled in the bed, thinking about his addiction _"Will I ever get better?" _he thought and then drifted off into a deep sleep and started dreaming

_Dave was sitting on the streets snorting cocaine and drinking a bottle of Crown Whiskey; he was losing his mind again_

"_Dave you fucking bum!" yelled David who was very angry "That's it your outta the band, we're all tired of your bullshit drug abuse; it's messing with others who really want to stay sober!_

"_What? Wait on a sec, this is the last time I'm doing coke honest!" Dave said _

"_It's too late Dave, you're too late we've already got someone replacing you" Marty said pointing to Phil Anselmo from Pantera "He's way fucking better than you!"_

"_No! You can't do this to me, I started this band!"_

"_And we're ending it by getting rid of you, so pack your shit and never come back" said Nick "Let's go guys we have no more use for this bum"_

"_Let's go baby" said David putting his arm around Pam_

"_Hey what the fuck are you doing? That's my wife!" yelled Dave_

"_Not anymore Mustaine, David is so much sweeter and he isn't a drug abuser" said Pam going off with David who kissed her on the cheek_

_The band left Dave with nothing_

"_No, why is this happening to me?" Dave said putting his hands on his temples_

"_Cause you're a loser, you were always a fucking loser" said a familiar voice_

_Dave turned around to see his former band mates from Metallica James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich standing with not surprised looks on their faces_

"_We were right to fire your ass Dave, you would've brought us all down" said James_

"_What do you guys want? To cause me some more pain?" Dave asked_

"_No Dave we've caused you no pain, you did that to yourself!" said Lars correcting him_

"_We've heard what happened to you and we were going to let you back in the band but we thought "What are we thinking?" besides Kirk is a better guitarist than you" said James_

"_And whatever happens to you now is your fuckin' problem" said Lars "See ya Dave" he said and they both walked off_

_Dave was distraught, he had done everything for these people; he had given them salaries, helped any trouble that they had with their families and this is how they repay him? His life had always been stressful and miserable and this time he had had enough_

"_There's only one thing to do" Dave said taking out a loaded pistol from his jacket and pointed it at his head "Goodbye cruel world"_

_He cocked this pistol and pulled the trigger, committing suicide_

Dave woke up from his dream and was breathing heavily, gasping for air "What a horrible nightmare… That's it, I need to do something about my drug abuse!"


End file.
